


【鸣佐】Die Today

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 两个陌生人遭遇丧尸危机的故事





	【鸣佐】Die Today

和朋友告别，漩涡鸣人抱着脏兮兮的篮球跑到公交车站台。上身的背心汗透了，湿哒哒地黏在身上并不舒服，风一吹竟有点冷。他烦躁地用没握球的那只手扯了扯领子，再深呼吸几口平稳呼吸，在不怎么明亮的站台灯下他看到自己所散出的热气。虽是初秋，但天气好像也冷得过早了。

随手抓了抓凌乱汗湿的头发，再看了下手表确认自己还没错过末班车。他扭头正好看到右边一个年龄和他相仿的青年，站得随意又端正，手插在卫衣的包里，又把帽子套头上。昏黄的灯管附近还来来回回飞着几只蚊虫，但他站在灯下却像是披了层光，格外干净。鸣人尴尬地往右挪了挪，或许是怕那个人讨厌刚打完篮球浑身是汗的自己。

车来的不算慢，除了他和那个青年外还有几个人上了车。一个之前一直靠着站牌的上班族抢先上了车，一屁股坐到第一排的独座上，把头仰靠在椅背上马上就要睡着的样子。青年顿了顿走到第三排，鸣人则坐的是靠近后门的第五排。末班车内很空，基本就他们几个人。那对年轻男女非不坐靠着鸣人后面的栏杆缠缠绵绵。鸣人意乱心烦拉开车窗透气，现在不过十点，还有不少人在路边散步闲逛，一排排路灯呼啸而过，夜风吹得他都有些犯困了。

一连几个站都没人上车也没人下车，鸣人摸了摸裤兜发现没带钥匙，掏出手机准备给室友发个讯息却误点进一个新闻。

“【重大消息】火之国木叶市惊现大批丧尸？！表情狰狞撕咬他人啃食血肉【组图】”

鸣人心想这又是什么弱智营销号编造的博人眼球的消息，正准备关掉这个界面手机就响了，是他室友打来的电话：

“喂鸣人，听我说……这里真的有丧尸……情况不妙先别——啊啊啊啊啊！！”

他最开始好像在狂奔，一边跑一边说话而气喘吁吁，周围确实是嘈杂一片嘶吼声尖叫声不断，没说几句就被迫打断了并且发出刺耳恐怖的叫声——就像是被什么东西大力咬住颈子，鸣人慌忙地朝电话那头大喊室友的名字，而电话以连续短促的忙音结束了这场诡异不祥的通话。

丧尸？？？

怎么会？？！鸣人尝试回拨电话，却发现手指已经被吓得不停颤抖而不听使唤。直冒冷汗，手心滑腻一片差点握不稳手机，好不容易按下回拨键对面却是徒劳的嘟嘟声。

“他妈的！！！”

鸣人大骂差点把手机扔出去，后面亲昵的情侣不爽地向他瞪了一眼，女生还想说几句但开口便成了惊恐的尖叫！

刹车声刺耳，鸣人被惯性带得头撞向前座椅背，那对情侣也倒在他身上，痛苦难言。上班族更是直接半身翻过栏杆直接摔到地上，头砸地，貌似伤得不轻。司机发出破了声的吼叫极其惊悚，连滚带爬地跑向车尾似要远离车前什么可怕之物。那位青年倒是动作很快地跑向车后门，却发现司机惊恐过度没打开车门。鸣人好不容易重新坐起来，抬头便看见一大片浴血的奇形怪状的人？……死人？！丧尸朝他们跑来！！！姿势怪异得如外来之物，动作却万分敏捷而迅速，一瞬间就要涌向车头！！！！

再跑到车头去开门已经来不及了！而那片丧尸已经如潮水般半包围了车。一只丧尸发现了鸣人旁边的车窗开着伸出血肉模糊的手想进来，鸣人惊惧地连忙后退，那个青年却干练地抢过鸣人手中的篮球一把砸向那家伙，然后手一攀脚一踩直接从窗内翻了出去，动作轻盈地像只猫，卫衣的帽子也在这短短一瞬滑落下头，鸣人终于发现那个青年的头发是黑色的。

然后那个细长灵敏的身影就迅速跑远了。

“我靠！！！”鸣人一半嫉妒那人矫健的身手一半感到恐惧和莫名愤怒，事情发展得太快他甚至还未搞清楚状况。他后面的女生紧紧抱住刚才还和她如胶似漆的恋人一边如孩童般哭泣尖叫着，而那个男生却万般焦躁地想推开女生，仿佛这不是一个拥抱而是一个桎梏——带着这女的太麻烦了，他要逃走！！！他还不想死！！！！

大批丧尸的撞击使得车都摇晃起来，车前的玻璃已染上许多血印，无脑而野蛮的拍打令玻璃出现了一些可怖的裂缝。事不宜迟，鸣人也学着刚才那个青年的动作翻出车窗，好巧不巧正踩在滚落的篮球上，膝盖一软在直接在地上翻了几圈！

！！！！！

死定了吗？？？！鸣人惊骇地撑着身子想要从地上爬起，开玩笑，他身后可是密密麻麻的丧尸啊！！！！但是越急身体就越软越痛越抖越不听使唤，特别是他的腿，剧痛得如骨折一般。鸣人用手撑着地，恐惧地睁大双眼瞪着柏油路！！！我还不想……！！！

那个猫一样灵敏的青年又神乎其技地把他从地上拉起来，扣住他的手臂往前跑。他跑得极快，又完全是牵引着鸣人的全部重量。鸣人发愣地看着青年浓墨一般的发丝扫过一截白皙的脖颈，后知后觉他已经盯着人家的后脑勺好几秒，后知后觉他其实还能跑——他不过是膝盖被蹭破了皮！！鸣人挣脱那只拉着他的骨节纤细而富有力量的手，一发力奔到青年旁边示意他身体无恙，那人却没瞧他一眼收了手就自顾自地继续往前。

突然后面传来一声巨响，一时火光冲天，冲击力差点再把他掀倒在地，断臂残肢也飞得到处都是，血肉如骤雨浇淋，腥臭味让鸣人差点干呕起来。

他没来得及也不敢看后面到底发生了什么，只顾着跟随着那个黑发青年的脚步——他怎么还是跑得那么快！

“喂……我们……去……”

鸣人一边狂奔一边问，这个做法十分愚蠢，他感觉肺部已经开始抽疼，呼吸也带上了血腥味，而青年并没有回应他。

鸣人感到一丝气恼，但他并未重新开口或者选择不再跟着青年，他觉得自己似乎也失去了大脑，和那些丧尸一样失去控制。手脚还动着，甚至和往常一样自如，但他鲜血上涌不知道自己在做什么——是在逃命——还是单纯地追逐他跟随他面前的那个人？

长期的锻炼让他拥有良好的身体素质，就目前的状况还累不到他。而那个青年，虽然看着挺纤长，但速度、力量都快赶上他了——好吧，就算鸣人并不愿意承认，青年的身体素质有很大可能已经超过了他。

他们正跑向一个地下通道，里面的灯还亮着。它当然不及公路宽敞，而丧尸也不可能全部涌进来——丧尸会发生踩踏事故吗？想到这里，鸣人惊奇于自己到现在还有心思想这些奇怪的情节。

下楼梯的时候要相当小心，鞋底因为之前踩到了丧尸的血肉而格外湿滑。一步一个血印，甚至还有些烂肉附在上面恶心得令人皱眉。终于跑到平路，但通道里若有若无的血腥味让鸣人心惊胆战。

他宁可相信这不过是鞋底血印的味道。

事与愿违，平时本应是蜷缩在通道两边的流浪汉们也成了丧尸，双眼暴突，头皮撕裂，脖子歪成一个不可思议的角度，血肉模糊的头颅似乎马上就会从那一节晃悠悠颤巍巍的骨头上掉下，内脏流了一地根根肋骨清晰可见。他们……它们现在发着怪异的吼声用着非人类的姿势向他和青年冲过来！

太恶心——太血腥——太惊悚了！！鸣人很想把眼睛闭上但这当然不可能，后面的丧尸还会涌进来，他们必须一直向前奔跑赶快离开这里。若是能躲过这些流浪汉变作的丧尸更好，若是躲不过——

黑发青年一脚踢断了丧尸的腿，丧尸堪堪跪下之时他便踹飞了那颗狰狞的头颅！鸣人心里一惊，而青年又扯过马上要袭到鸣人背后的另一只丧尸一发力拧掉了它的脖子！动作漂亮自然行云流水，好像是一个武打明星在进行表演。青年表情淡漠而一双线条流畅的眼锐利得惊人，透着冷意和狠意，污秽的鲜血溅到他的脸上却显得他皮肤更加白皙，甚至给了他一股肃杀的艳气，本是黑色的眼瞳好像都变成不似人间所有的血红。

鸣人看呆了，那人才不耐烦地和他说了第一句话。

“快逃。”

鸣人应了声，转头继续向前跑。流浪汉丧尸还有很多，就算十分恶心他也不得不和那些东西战斗。那个青年很会使巧劲，处理丧尸的速度也快得多；鸣人虽没练过，但好歹也是个锻炼得当的年轻人，最不缺的就是力气，扭打几番倒也未被伤到分毫。

地下通道四处都滴满肮脏的血迹，恶臭的肉渣黏在手上衣服上令人作呕，乱发、烂掉的眼球、脑髓沾上墙壁，惨白的灯管也被污染了，投下的灯光好像带着血色。两人一边战斗一边奔跑，还要时刻注意脚下横着的断臂残肢。鸣人一不小心踩到一颗腐烂的头颅，那脆弱的头骨马上裂开了，发出让人胆颤的碎裂声，和脑髓黏腻的水声搅在一起分外恶心，血浆都溅到鸣人的短裤上。

“后面！”

黑发青年大声喊道，鸣人会意地侧身闪开堪堪躲过一个扭曲可怖的丧尸，但这只并不同于其它普通的、战斗力并不那么强的活尸，身材十分魁梧，可见其还有生命时应是身体强健有良好锻炼的。鸣人一瞬间竟有点为他、为它感到可惜，又有点害怕——这么强壮的人都会变成丧尸，那他岂不是——

“操！！！”

鸣人迅速蹲下，大块头直接撞上墙壁，但那只血肉模糊的大手还在胡乱挥舞着一支匕首，染血的刀尖就要向鸣人刺来——

猫一样矫健的青年方才解决一只活尸，脚尖一点便扭过身，伸出长腿敏捷地踢向那只大手、或者说是那团肉！！明晃晃的小刀直接飞到天花板上扎爆了一根灯管。好险！！鸣人心脏狂跳，他甚至还没闭上眼，带血的匕首直接从他头边划过甚至削掉几根头发！

青年未把腿收回，转而朝下踢向大块头的胯下，毫不留情也毫无余力地一抬脚，大块头便全身趴到墙壁上，撕扯出更为刺耳痛苦的吼叫！

逃命要紧！鸣人会心地从它胯下逃出来，虽然看起来异常滑稽和羞耻。黑发青年未有其它动作转身接着与其它丧尸搏斗，鸣人亦是如此。但两人莫名的默契使他有一种热血上头的兴奋，虽然他们确实是第一次见面，可他们配合得极好，就像是与生俱来——

鸣人打飞一只扑面而来的丧尸，用余光瞟了一眼神色冷淡的青年，他又拧掉了一颗丑陋腐烂的头颅。他们，是在并肩作战吧？？！

——如此契合，如此相投！！

一路厮杀，终于冲到出口。不用回头看便知道之前的那群丧尸已经追过来了，乌压压血淋淋嘈杂一片。沾了更多血肉的鞋底更加湿滑，鸣人在爬楼梯的时候差点摔了一跤，好在青年又伸出右手拽了他一把。鸣人这才注意到自己已经浑身浴血了，青年也是，那件卫衣几乎都看不出原来是什么颜色。

又被救了……鸣人既感激又羞耻，是不是给他添太多麻烦了？

冲出地下通道，血腥味散了不少，但外面毕竟也有很多丧尸——又或许是鸣人他的鼻子已经被熏坏了堵住了，鼻翼是挥散不去的恶臭。青年率先跑到一辆停靠在路边的车旁边，硬拉几下并没有打开。鸣人正想提醒一下附近还有几辆不知道为什么没上锁的摩托车，那黑发青年竟然硬生生地把车窗砸开，玻璃渣飞溅，而他又像当时跳车一样敏捷地跳了进去，顺便帮鸣人打开了车门。

……青年打开的是左侧车门，但却用的是右手，姿势十分不自然，鸣人坐的是驾驶座。

“你会开车吗？”

青年发问，鸣人震惊于这么厉害的人竟不会开车——不不不，或许是他刚才手受伤了——受伤了？！

鸣人瞪大了眼，在与丧尸的搏斗中受伤岂不是意味着很有可能被感染？！转过头，电光火石之间又想到刚才青年好像只用了脚和右手，很会使巧劲儿——他低眼一看，青年左臂的袖管里果然空无一物！

鸣人对他更为敬佩，甚至有一种见到偶像一样的紧张感和激动感。他把沾满丧尸血肉的双手甩了甩再毫无形象地往座椅上抹了抹才发动汽车握上方向盘。

“今年暑假学了……不过还没怎么开过。”

鸣人兴奋得手抖在抖，手心冒汗，和未干的血糊在一块十分难受。丧尸已经成群围了上来，情况危急，何况刚才那黑发青年还打碎了一侧的车窗。鸣人当即猛踩油门，轮胎磨蹭地面发出刺耳的噪声。

一些丧尸攀着车像是黏在上面一样，鸣人听到车顶框框地在响——大概是已经有活尸跑到上面去了。正开着，那丧尸便低头贴着车前窗，两只眼窝处空空的血红一片，鼻梁砸得玻璃都有了些许裂痕——当然它的鼻梁也断了，满是鲜血的手激烈地敲打着，那手心沾着的分明是它的眼球！

鸣人一下子被吓得不清，黑发青年旁边的车门覆着一只血手，也不知道它是否连着身体。鸣人狂转方向盘，纠缠好久，那只趴在车上的丧尸终于被甩在地上，可眼前的景象让他、让他们都惊慌不已——

前面是他们来时的路，而公交车不知什么时候燃起来了，他们正撞向那辆报废的，浴火的车！！

！！！！鸣人想转弯，但两边全是丧尸根本无法掉头，而刹车——刹车失灵了！！

要死了吗？？！我要死了吗？？！我们要死了吗？？！

鸣人转头去看右边的青年，他也是一脸惊惧，那双黑色的眼睛睁得很大又被火光照得很亮，好像里面就跳着火。鸣人这才仔细地看清了他的相貌——他的皮肤很白，鼻梁高挺得恰到好处，脸上虽然沾着血但显得他更加白净，现在也像是披着光，就像在数十分钟前他们在公交车站相遇时的一样。

他为什么要救我？我甚至不知道他的名字！我还没对他好好道谢，我们如此默契如此合拍，我们还没有好好了解彼此——

我们还没有好好地活下去！

“我们……”

漩涡鸣人嗫嚅道，声音干涩得像被人掐住了脖子。

汽车剧烈地颠簸着。

火光冲天。

 

Fin.


End file.
